Auxin herbicides, such as 2,4-D and dicamba, are highly effective for the control of broadleaf weeds, particularly weeds that have become resistant to glyphosate. Dicamba, for example, causes significant damage to plants even at extremely low application levels.
When a pesticidal composition is sprayed, a residual amount of the active pesticidal agent typically remains in the tank. This pesticidal residue, if left untreated, can pose a significant problem for farmers by unintentionally damaging crops and desirable plants. As a result, special precautions must be taken to prepare spray tanks for subsequent use following the application of pesticides. This problem is particularly acute for auxin herbicides, such as dicamba, where even small amounts of herbicidal residue could result in significant damage to sensitive crop plants.
Due to the high potency of dicamba, three full rinses of the spray tank are traditionally required to ensure zero crop damage from the residue. Typical cleaning methods require the cleaning rinse to stand in the spray tank for at least four hours, and preferably should be allowed to soak overnight. This process, although effective, is both expensive and cumbersome. The rinses require additional water in the field, and the long soaking period reduces the time that the equipment is available for spraying crops.
An alternative method of degrading pesticidal residue in the field, which reduces the water use and time required for the farmer to switch to another pesticide, is therefore highly desirable.